Entre Nosotros
by livdunham
Summary: El avatar ha muerto y la Nación del Fuego puede reinar en paz por otros dieciséis años, pero tal como las estaciones, el ciclo continua y esta vez la responsabilidad recae sobre los hombros de una joven maestra agua que hará todo lo posible por ocultar su identidad en una Nación a la que no pertenece.- AU ZUTARA
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y algunos de sus nombres no me pertenecen. Los relatos sucedidos a continuación son producto de mi imaginación basados en los hechos ficticios creados en el mundo de la serie Avatar The Last Airbender, propiedad de Nickelodeon.

* * *

El éxito de la técnica radicaba en apoderarse por completo de la sustancia que le daba la vida, sentir su abrazador calor fluir por el cuerpo ajeno hasta hacerlo sentir suyo, como si ambos formaran parte de uno. Después de eso ya no quedaba nada más que dominarlo y someterlo a los deseos del maestro, a los más oscuros y siniestros pensamientos para los cuales la habilidad había sido concebida.

Manipular a otro a voluntad era una técnica completamente desconocida en las naciones, excepto para quienes eran capaces de llevarla a cabo en el momento correcto. Aquellos que la dominaban eran los portadores de una maldición silenciosa que se implantaba en la mente y la contagiaba con pensamientos oscuros, pues someter a un ser contra su voluntad, se oponía a todo principio humano y natural. Los bendings no habían sido dados a los hombres para ser utilizados a favor de la violencia.

Sumida en la oscuridad, sólo los gritos desgarradores de la mujer le indicaban que no se encontraba sola en las profundidades de sus pensamientos, alguien yacía en plena agonía junto a ella, pero el deseo de querer ayudarle no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer la fuerza que aprisionaba su cuerpo, sus extremidades y su mente.

Despertó sobresaltada con el corazón acelerado y buscó en su habitación la fuente que la controlaba, pero la pesadilla había sido producto de su imaginación; no había ningún maestro sangre cerca, excepto por la mujer que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, pero no iba a atacarla, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, tampoco el poder de la luna a su favor.

Katara tomó su abrigo y se encaminó hacia la playa rumbo al único lugar de la Nación del Fuego que podía traerle paz cuando las cosas se volvían demasiado abrumadoras para controlarlas. Tal vez los veinte minutos de viaje hacia la playa le permitían vaciar su mente de toda preocupación o sólo se trataba de la calma que las olas, tras romper contra las rocas, evocaban en su siempre bulliciosa mente.

Con un suspiro, se dejó caer sobre la fría arena de uno de los acantilados un tanto ocultos por la maleza del paisaje. Las manos aún temblaban y todavía no era capaz de acallar los gritos agonizantes de la mujer; algo le resultaba horriblemente familiar, como si fuera la causante de tanto dolor o quizá la víctima de tan aterradora tortura.

Un barco de la Nación del Fuego se acercaba a toda prisa hacia la orilla y se imaginó a sí misma inmersa en la enormidad del océano, controlando las olas en un intento de navegar sin rumbo hasta lugares desconocidos que la alejaran de una nación que no la identificaba, aquella que había servido como hogar pero que ya no la amparaba como lo hacía en su infancia, tal vez se debía a que sabía muchas cosas o quizá desconocía demasiadas como para guardar el rencor que necesitaba para abandonar a la única familia que le ataba a ese mundo.

"Aun no comprendo por qué estamos acá, sabes cuales son mis deseos, Lu Ten" Dijo el más joven de los dos hombres que descendían por la plataforma del puerto.  
"Haz estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa, Zuko, te hará bien tener un poco de tiempo para ti… te ayudará a pensar mejor las cosas" Lu Ten le entregó un cofre y volvió al navío antes de que Zuko pudiese protestar, dejándolo en el muelle completamente a solas observando cómo su primo se marchaba junto con su tripulación y las respuestas a miles de preguntas sin formular.

Katara permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, por alguna razón sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad del ausente príncipe y de su primo y que jamás tuvo que haber escuchado aquella conversación. La incertidumbre se abalanzó sobre ella y tuvo que contener el impulso de lanzarse hasta la costa para averiguar sobre aquel misterioso intercambio de palabras.

Zuko observó el horizonte con mirada ausente, en las últimas semanas la abrumadora realidad del mundo le había hecho abrir los ojos y dudar sobre su posición en la nación a la que llamaba su hogar. Habría preferido seguir embarcado con Lu Ten y evitar su regreso al palacio, pero la vida no tenía un camino definido y ciertos obstáculos lo obligaron a regresar con tormentosas imágenes grabadas en su mente y un cofre sin llave el cual prometía la revelación de secretos que carecían de interés para él.

Podría robar un bote y dirigirse a la Isla Ember para volver a desaparecer por otros cuatro años, sería el último lugar del mundo al que su padre iría en busca de él si es que alguna vez se dignaba a presentar cierto interés por su primogénito.

Exhausto, física y emocionalmente, se dispuso a volver a la ciudad hasta que vislumbró un par de brillantes ojos que lo observaban a la distancia. La silueta cambió de posición, volviéndose rígida ante su súbito descubrimiento.

La habían sorprendido observando y escuchando algo que no debía conocer, y se preguntó si Zuko habría sido capaz de ver su rostro entre tanta oscuridad. Aguardó que él se marchara para correr de vuelta hacia su casa con la mayor rapidez que sus piernas le permitían. Sin hacer ruido, y aun temblando por la agitación del momento, se metió en la cama e intentó dominar las emociones que la embargaban por completo.

"¡Otra vez!"  
"Es suficiente, madre, ya practiqué demasiado, necesito descansar" Dijo con voz entrecortada debido a su acelerada respiración producida por el esfuerzo físico.

Kala se acercó hacia ella con mirada desafiante y el ceño fruncido. "¿Crees que esos cretinos de la Nación de Fuego están descansando ahora mismo? ¿Qué tendrán piedad contra BENDERS y NON BENDERS sólo porque están exhaustos de tanto luchar? Ellos no se rinden, Katara, no tienen escrúpulos ni respeto por la vida humana."

Katara la observó con un poco de miedo ante tanto odio. Su madre solía dar apasionados discursos sobre la crueldad de los maestros fuego, pero últimamente su intensidad había alcanzado límites que jamás había experimentado. Con el paso de los años, su impaciencia incrementaba, exigiéndole a su hija cada vez más poder y más comprensión sobre su afán de inculcarle el odio hacia la nación en la que vivían.

Evitando confrontar la furia y ansiedad de su madre, Katara optó por una salida un poco más fácil. "Tuve una pesadilla anoche, no dormí bien" La observó con intención de encontrar un poco de empatía, pero sólo halló curiosidad.

"¿Otra pesadilla? ¿Qué fue esta vez?"  
"No lo sé" Vaciló. Revivir el sueño le hacía experimentar un gélido escalofrío en la espalda. "Es muy confuso".  
"Katara, tienes que recordar" Exigió lanzándose al suelo y tomando a su hija por los hombros, clavando su apasionada mirada en la de Katara.  
"Alguien… alguien gritaba y no me podía mover. No-no, yo no podía salvarla" Comenzó a temblar tras recordar su paralizado cuerpo. Observó a su madre, desafiante. "¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber sobre el sueño? No son más que incoherencias"  
Kala bufó. "No, Katara, los sueños no son incoherencias, son pistas que nos arroja el inconsciente. Además, en tú caso, es importante que me lo digas porque eres…" Se interrumpió.  
"¿Soy qué?"  
"Eres la única persona que conoce sobre la técnica de la sangre control. No es común en ninguna parte del mundo, ni siquiera entre los maestros agua. Pero necesitaba que la dominaras, no iba a dejarte indefensa en este lugar."  
"Pero tengo mi agua control, no era necesario que me maldijeras con algo así." Su tono era desafiante, pero no era más que el miedo hablando. Siempre supo que la sangre control traería más problemas que soluciones a su vida y tal vez la locura de su madre se debía a que el poder de la técnica era más grande que ella, incluso mayor que ambas. Era algo por lo que sentir pavor, no orgullo. Tal forma de control debía ser ilegal, nadie debería ser capaz de controlar a otro ser humano.  
Como si se tratara de una persona distinta, Kala observó a su hija con serenidad y sonrió. "Arréglate, tenemos una fiesta en la noche"

La gente a su alrededor actuaba como si sólo lo hubiesen visto ayer. Nadie pareció demostrar especial interés por su regreso, ni siquiera su hermana emitió algún comentario despectivo sobre su aparición en el palacio de la noche a la mañana. Aquello no era nada más que la confirmación de su insignificancia para aquella familia en la que, cada vez, estaba más convencido de no pertenecer.

Por la mañana permaneció unos minutos sentado al borde de la cama con el cofre entre las manos mientras intentaba descifrar lo que debía de hacer a continuación con él, pero el sólo hecho de caer en la cuenta de la enormidad del palacio y los miles de lugares en los que podría yacer la llave, le causaban un dolor de cabeza que venía acomplejándolo hacía semanas sin razón aparente salvo por su desacuerdo para volver a casa.

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar y guardar el objeto en una abertura en la pared.

"Azula" Saludó sin ánimos al ver a su hermana reclinada contra el umbral de la puerta.  
"¿Esa es la forma de saludar a tu hermana pequeña después de todos estos años?" Zuko ignoró sus palabras mientras observaba por la ventana los vastos territorios del palacio. Todo parecía más vacío y carente de vida sin su madre por los alrededores o en los jardines. "Sólo vengo a decirte que esta noche tendremos un banquete por tu regreso, ya sabes, fue mi idea para deshacerme del aburrimiento de este lugar."

Zuko bufó a modo de desaprobación. Desde la desaparición de su madre, se volvió una persona aún más reservada de lo normal y aprendió a aceptar la soledad como un mecanismo de defensa, la interacción con otras personas suponía un desgaste de energía, pues nadie lograría comprender su situación.

Como si no tuviese nada más que hacer, salvo interrumpir la soledad de su hermano, Azula continuó. "Por supuesto debes honrar a tu familia y a todos tus invitados con un discurso." Se marchó sabiendo que produciría un efecto negativo en él.

Las fiestas reales nunca escatimaban en gastos. En su habitación, los sirvientes esperaban a Zuko con un nuevo traje ceremonial que rechazó por una vestimenta más sencilla y cómoda en un intento de pasar desapercibido cuando se mezclara entre la multitud para luego escapar hacia algún rincón libre de preguntas y gente curiosa. Por otra parte, ya no sentía aquel lazo que lo unía incondicionalmente a su nación, mucho menos a los dos miembros restantes de su familia que aún convivían con él bajo el mismo techo. Su tiempo en altamar con Lu Ten le había hecho abrir los ojos respecto a las visiones de su padre y lo que significaba para él el nuevo _orden mundial._

La ausencia de su padre en el banquete era algo de esperar, hacía muchos años que su indiferencia hacia Zuko era obvia para todos los que vivían en el palacio y una fiesta de bienvenida a su primogénito no era un lugar que requiriera de su presencia. Sin embargo, el salón rebosaba de vida donde el color rojo era el protagonista, haciendo que todos los invitados formaran parte del mar de sangre que su nación había derramado alrededor de todo el mundo tras su afán de apoderarse de las demás naciones. Los atuendos le recordaban a los cuerpos sin vida de los pobladores de las colonias aledañas al Reino Tierra.

 _"Es un honor para mí regresar a mi nación después de largos años sirviendo al Señor del Fuego, mi padre, en su mayor objetivo: la unificación del mundo."_ Una ronda de aplausos invadió el lugar. Todos festejaban, salvo dos asistentes ocultas entre la multitud. _"He visto lo que el poder del fuego puede hacer, las naciones forman parte de un todo y de la nuestra depende reestablecer el balance que el mundo se merece."_ Y cruzando los dedos bajo las mangas de su atuendo para no mentirse a sí mismo, concluyó: _"La Nación del Fuego, los dominará."_

Lo observó desde la multitud. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró cómo el cuerpo de su madre se tensaba ante la presencia de Zuko y la intensidad de sus palabras.

Katara intentó hacer caso omiso a las millones de veces en que su madre despotricó contra los maestros fuego, su nación y su realeza, pero las voces eran cada vez más fuerte y contagiaban su mente con el odio que siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos.

Mientras luchaba por tranquilizar su acelerado corazón, una fuerza le hizo centrar su atención en Zuko, descubriendo que éste la observaba desde el pedestal con mirada curiosa.

Era ella, la silueta dueña de los ojos que lo observaron en la playa.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Avatar. Sé que puede ser un poco confuso porque se han dejado ciertos hechos un tanto ocultos para el desarrollo de la historia, pero les prometo que todo será aclarado en su momento entre flashbacks y diálogos.

Cuento con sus reviews para obtener un poco de feedback y mejorar ciertos aspectos, además de escuchar posibles sugerencias que, por supuesto, serán escuchadas y atendidas.

Saludos! 


	2. Capítulo 2 Conexiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y algunos de sus nombres no me pertenecen. Los relatos sucedidos a continuación son producto de mi imaginación basados en los hechos ficticios creados en el mundo de la serie Avatar The Last Airbender, propiedad de Nickelodeon.

 **CAPÍTULO 2 Conexiones**

Sabía que había sido un error escuchar la conversación de Zuko y su primo, sus palabras de la noche anterior eran contradictorias con su discurso; no lograba entender por qué el príncipe deseaba permanecer embarcado y no regresar a su hogar, mientras daba a conocer, con toda seguridad, el honor que suponía servir a su nación.

No tenía por qué entrometerse en los asuntos privados de quien ella no conocía, pero no dejaba de sentir cierta curiosidad por las verdaderas intenciones de Zuko y su desanimado comportamiento en el muelle tras la partida del barco. Algo le decía que él no era feliz y que una de sus intenciones no era más que una farsa para ocultarle al resto su verdadera identidad.

"… Kala y ella es mi hija Katara" La presentó su madre a una pareja de padre e hijo. Este último tardó un poco más en la reverencia hacia Katara y no apartó su mirada hasta que se perdió de vista. Tanto Kala como su hija pusieron los ojos en blanco ante tal innecesaria demostración de interés.

Para Kala los lazos afectuosos no eran nada más que una pérdida de tiempo y mera distracción de lo verdaderamente importante. Sus esfuerzos eran dirigidos a transformar a Katara en la mejor maestra agua residente en la Nación del Fuego y que, tanto ella como sus poderes, pasaran por completo desapercibidos por el resto, de lo contrario, serían expulsadas del lugar, si es que contaban con aquella suerte. Es por esto que Katara sólo contaba con un número limitado de amistades, quienes se preocupaban de su propio mundo y no hacían muchas preguntas, ayudando a mantener en secreto su identidad.

"Katara, debo ir a saludar a un par de personas" Indicó su madre con la vista perdida entre la multitud, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a lo que no fuera su objetivo. Sus palabras, frías y directas, eran su silenciosa orden para mantener a Katara alejada de sus asuntos personales… una vez más.

Incómoda, Katara emprendió su viaje en busca de algún tocador que pudiese brindarle unos cuantos segundos de privacidad y soledad. Había vivido toda su vida en la Nación del Fuego y aun así la mayoría de los rostros presentes les eran completamente desconocidos, no tenía con quién entablar una pequeña conversación, salvo Azula y Mai, pero ninguna de las dos estaba a la vista y tampoco le apetecía sumirse en la monótona conversación de todos los días con sus compañeras de la academia.

Aquella fiesta era el sinónimo de exceso y lo opuesto a lo poco que conocía de la cultura que llevaba en la sangre. En el polo norte había sido cálidamente recibida por las enormes edificaciones naturales que conformaban la arquitectura del lugar. Los glaciales hacían a cualquiera reflexionar sobre la inmensidad de la naturaleza y la insignificancia de los humanos en el mundo. Siempre pareció compartir un vínculo especial con la cultura del norte, sobre todo con su gente: poderosos maestros y sanadoras, sencillos y espiritualmente sabios, siempre conectados con los espíritus de la luna y el mar, manteniendo el equilibrio, la paz y la armonía.

Sin embargo, la realidad en la Nación del Fuego era completamente distinta. Parecían no sentir apego alguno hacia los espíritus, el poder había consumido sus mentes, haciéndoles creer que no había nada superior a ellos, salvo el poder del fuego.

Caminó entre costosas túnicas y vestidos evitando el contacto visual con alguno de los presentes. Las palabras de su madre comenzaban a impregnarse en su mente y nublaban su juicio personal. Quizá no todos los maestros fuego estaban de acuerdo con los ideales de Ozai, tal vez alguien como ella, como su madre, quería evitar que terminaran destruyendo al mundo sólo por querer dominar las cuatro naciones pero no tenía el poder o la confianza en sí mismo para hacer algo.

El bullicio comenzó a apagarse a mediados que se adentraba a lugares que, obviamente, estaban fuera del alcance de cualquier invitado, pero, como si no pudiese controlar sus piernas, continuó caminando por los interminables y ornamentados pasillos del palacio. Daba la impresión que sólo eran ella y su curiosidad deambulando por ahí, pues en ningún momento se topó con guardias que le ordenaran volver al salón.

Dobló la esquina y las paredes cambiaron de color. Las pinturas y el relieve contaban la historia de la Nación del Fuego, los antiguos Señores del Fuego realizaban sus hazañas siempre acompañados por sus respectivos dragones. Algo inusual llamó su atención. Una figura masculina, ciertamente más pequeña que el resto, indicaba con su mano hacia el oeste, pero sólo su cuerpo era visible, mientras que su rostro era oculto por una mancha negra como si alguien hubiese quemado con maligna intención los rasgos faciales del retrato.

"Avatar Roku" Susurró cuando se detuvo frente a un imponente retrato de cuerpo completo del avatar oriundo de la nación. Se sorprendió al reconocer que las escasas imágenes en los libros de historia de la escuela no le hacían juicio a su espléndida presencia. Roku cargaba la mayor responsabilidad del mundo y aun así no fue capaz de generar un cambio de pensamiento en la gente de su nación. Abrumada ante la viva imagen de la representación de tanto poder, Katara se volteó para marcharse pero el rostro afligido de la playa la hizo detenerse.

* * *

Ahora que la tenía en frente, estaba seguro que se trataba de la misma persona. Aquel par de ojos que le quitaron el sueño por la noche, le devolvían la mirada con temor a su reacción por haberla sorprendido husmeando los alrededores del palacio.

 _El mundo es pequeño_ , pensó mientras sentía la horrible urgencia de sostenerla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que su secreto de merodeadora estaba a salvo con él, pero ¿por qué tenía la necesidad de hacer algo tan impulsivo como aquello? No la conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre y la forma en que se ocultaba entre las sombras en la playa la noche anterior era misterioso y más que alertador como para dudar de sus verdaderas intenciones. Quizá lo había seguido hasta ahí en un intento de llevar a cabo algún plan que lo eliminara, tal vez podía ser una enviada de su padre para terminar con el trabajo que dejó pendiente tantos años atrás.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con brusquedad, olvidando por completo sus primeras intenciones.

"M-me perdí buscando el baño"

Zuko levantó una ceja a modo de incredulidad, luchando contra sus impulsos. ¿Por qué esa chica le hacía sentir de aquella manera? "Avanzaste lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que estabas perdida, ¿o no?" ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¿De dónde venía tanto recelo?

Katara optó una posición defensiva, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, preparándose para defenderse si la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero ¿cómo iba a defenderse si, bajo orden de su madre, tenía prohibido usar el agua control? Una pelea con el príncipe del fuego no iba a terminar bien, llamaría la atención y tanto ella como su madre quedarían bajo el escrutinio de la gente. Tenía que salir de ahí a toda costa pero no podía pensar en una alternativa que le permitiera correr hacia el salón sin sonar demasiado falsa. Optó por la verdad. "Encontré el mural y supongo que me perdí en la historia de la nación" Suspiró.

Su respuesta arremetió contra la guardia baja de Zuko; no esperaba esa respuesta, mucho menos la sinceridad de sus palabras que ciertamente se reflejaba en sus azules ojos. Algo se removió en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, llevándolo a aquella época feliz donde solía vagar por el palacio y siempre terminaba encontrándose frente a las imágenes del mural. Había algo en él que le fascinaba y añoraba el día en que su retrato fuera plasmado para siempre junto al de sus ancestros.

"Es horrible" Susurró con la vista fija en las olas de fuego dorado de las paredes.

"¿Qué?" Katara observó el rostro del príncipe, estaba curtido por el sol y en algunos ángulos se podían apreciar pequeñas cicatrices que antaño fueron heridas profundas y dolorosas. A pesar de la marejada de emociones que lo invadían, aún había atisbos del niño que había sido.

Zuko la observó y sacudió la cabeza, como si con aquello lograse despejar su mente. "Lo que escuchaste en la playa… No debes mencionárselo a nadie" Ordenó, escupiendo las palabras para rellenar el silencio de su incómodo impasse.

Aturdida por el repentino cambio de conversación, Katara entrecerró los ojos y respiró profundo para controlar sus emociones. "Hmm… ¿y quién me obliga a eso?"

"El Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego... Heredero al trono" Agregó para brindarle un poco más de peso a su infantil respuesta. Esperó, impaciente, por la reacción de Katara. La observó con los ojos fijos en sus facciones y le divirtió la forma en que su rostro cambiaba de expresión cuando intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas para decir, sin embargo, toda diversión se acabó cuando el líquido azul de sus ojos se tornó en una masa sólida rebosante de disgusto.

"Bueno, si lo pidieras de forma amable, entonces consideraría guardar el secreto" Levantó la voz en la última oración.

"¿Perdón?"

Katara frunció el ceño ante tan absurda pregunta. "Soy una persona, niño bonito" Intentó controlar el rubor de sus mejillas, pero la acalorada discusión podría ocultar su sonrojo tras la máscara de la exasperación.

Zuko se cruzó de brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima, esperando que continuara con lo que tenía que decir, pero cayó en la cuenta que Katara no iba a volver a hablar y que sólo esperaba una reacción de parte de él. "¿De verdad quieres que…?"

"Sí" Lo interrumpió, impaciente.

Él suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Significaría mucho para mí si no hablaras con nadie lo que escuchaste anoche en la playa…" Dijo arrastrando las palabras y tras ver la expresión de Katara, agregó "Por favor"

Ella sonrió con exagerado triunfo y asintió. "Está bien, no le diré a nadie… Su Majestad" Agregó con tono de burla e ironía.

Podrían haber salido chispas en el intenso intercambio de sus miradas; Katara podía sentir el acelerado ritmo del corazón de Zuko y la rapidez con que la sangre circulaba por sus venas. Sus dedos escocían al percatarse del poder que tenía en sus manos y lo que este podía llegar a hacer, pero Zuko no significaba amenaza alguna, no había motivo para hacer uso de tal habilidad. Pero era demasiado tentador, sabía que su madre estaría orgullosa si aplicaba la técnica en el heredero al trono; sin embargo, ella no era su madre.

"Katara, Zuko, qué sorpresa verlos por acá" Sonrió Azula acercándose por el pasillo con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

Intentando ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro, Zuko preguntó: "¿Cómo se conocen?"

"¿Acaso Katara no te lo dijo? Somos amigas de la Academia Real del Fuego para Chicas, Zuzu" Katara no pudo contener la risita ante el apodo, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Zuko quien las vio marcharse de vuelta al salón, dudando sobre la promesa establecida con anterioridad; si Katara compartía la información con Azula, su hermana no dejaría de hacer preguntas.

Aún cansado por los viajes y la noche sin sueño, se arrastró hasta su cuarto y observó a dos mujeres marcharse en la penumbra de los jardines principales.

* * *

 _El mundo de los espíritus es una cosa divertida. En mi juventud solía encontrarme aquí cuando ciertas situaciones se volvían demasiado abrumadoras para lograr encontrar una salida de ellas. Nunca me faltó la ayuda de una mano amiga por estos lugares. Parece un lugar oscuro y desconocido, pero ya habías estado aquí antes; recuerda que hay una conexión entre el mundo físico y el espiritual y sólo una forma de encontrarla, debes buscar en tu interior, debes llamar mi nombre._

Katara despertó sobresaltada. Sentándose al borde de la cama, posó su rostro entre las manos e intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Salir de la habitación parecía el mejor remedio para despejar la mente, pero no quería llamar la atención de su madre y comenzar un interrogatorio al cual no deseaba dar respuesta.

"Aang" Susurró, como si su garganta hubiese estado ansiosa por hacerle pronunciar aquel nombre.


End file.
